


Just For You

by LarryTheDemon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Gift Work, M/M, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, This is fluff, gn! mc, hot chocolate!! there is hot chocolate :), i had too much fun w this lol, mammon and his dumbassery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryTheDemon/pseuds/LarryTheDemon
Summary: The night is cold, and the night is young, but you have a hot chocolate and a Mammon and that is all that you need
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Just For You

You wouldn’t have really  _ expected  _ the kitchen to be this cold at night. The fire in the oven seems to be roaring all the time, and. Well. Fires are hot. Besides, during the day it was warm no matter what, and sometimes the days were cold! 

On the other hand, the kitchen was made of stone, just like the walls of your room (which was  _ extremely  _ cold at night, thank Diavolo for that blanket you’d  ~~ forced ~~ asked Solomon to enchant for you). So, maybe when Mammon woke you up at two in the morning to do gods-knew-what, you shouldn’t have decided on the kitchen as your impromptu headquarters. Or, at the very least, you should’ve brought a blanket. 

Sadly, however, you had done neither of those things, and as such you were perched on the counter with your legs tucked in, watching the pale-haired demon talk animatedly about his latest money-making scheme. 

“-MC?” Mammon’s voice broke through your haze of half-asleep thoughts. “MC, are ya listenin’ to me?”

“...Yeah,” you mumble, and tuck your hands deeper into your armpits.  _ Damn this cold air.  _ “You were… Talking ‘bout selling… Stuff. Yeah.” 

“Not just  _ any  _ stuff!” He says. “The  _ House.  _ Think about it! I woke you up to show you--see, this brick here? Loose. No one’s gonna notice a single brick missin’! And once I list it as one that Lucifer walked near on the daily?  _ Millions,”  _ He whispers, sparkling his fingers around your face for effect. 

You blink sleepily at him. “...Dude, Lucifer’s gonna freakin’ gut you if he finds out, yanno?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Mammon chirps, “But he  _ won’t.  _ I mean, who’s gonna be checkin’ DemonList for  _ House of Lamentation Brick?”  _

He pauses. 

“...Aw, no,” he says. “Who  _ is  _ gonna be checkin’ for a House of Lamentation brick! MC, we gotta come up with a new plan! Immediate-” A violent shiver wracks through his body, interrupting his sentence. You hadn’t noticed it before, but his skin is covered in gooseflesh to rival your own. 

“Right,” you say. “Right. Money plan. We’ll deal with it later. I’m cold.” You hop off the counter, not missing his badly-hidden relief at you not mentioning his own weakness to the chilly air. You suppose that even in this, he wanted to appear tough. You chuckle quietly to yourself at the thought, and he comes up behind you to rest his chin on your head. 

“You laughin’ at me?” He asks, in such a horribly pathetic voice that it makes you choke down another snort. 

“N-no,” you grin. “Where’s your cocoa powder at? I know Beel didn’t drink all the dragon’s milk, and we’ll need a saucepan…” You hum to yourself, tapping your fingers on your arm. 

“Whaddya need all that for?” Mammon asks, his voice rumbling through his throat and onto your skull. “N’ the cocoa’s here. Why do ya want it, though? I've tried it, and it's bitter.” He pulls it down from the cupboard to the left of you, moving with you as you pull the milk from the fridge. 

“You’ll see,” you say, and pull out some sort of carnivorous plant syrup. “This tastes like honey, right?” 

“Yeah?” he says. 

“Mmh, good. Mugs. Go get mugs.” 

“But you’re  _ warm!”  _ He complains, looping his arms around your chest. You raise your eyebrows.  _ Alright, then,  _ you think. 

“Fine, where’re they at.” He points, and the both of you shuffle-walk over to the rack of hanging mugs. Luckily, there’s a saucepan laying right next to them, which Mammon affirms as clean (he was on kitchen duty today), so you make your way back to the stove. 

Mammon watches, intrigued, as you pour an adequate amount of dragon’s milk into the pan, setting the heat to medium. “What’re you boiling the milk for?” He asks. You grin. 

“You’ll  _ see, _ I said. You’ve gotta be patient. Just wait for a minute.”

He mutters grumpily, but stays quiet as you pour cocoa into the mugs. You grab a couple spoons, and when the milk begins to boil, pour it evenly into the two mugs, adding in a bit of the plant syrup and stirring them both till the cocoa turns the drink to a rich brown. Carefully, you pick up one of the mugs, being cautious of the heat, and pass it over to the demon sulking behind you. 

“There you go,” you say, and pick up your own concoction.

Mammon sniffs it warily. “...The hell is it?” 

You raise an eyebrow. “It’s homemade hot chocolate?” You take a sip from your mug, your body letting out a shudder as the heat floods your throat. “You can’t tell me you’ve never had hot cocoa before.” 

He side-eyes you. “Are you  _ sure  _ it’s hot chocolate?” 

You laugh. “Hell do you mean? I made the damn thing, didn’t I? It won’t bite you, you know.” 

The white-haired demon huffs, and carefully, oh-so-cautiously, raises his mug to his lips. 

He frowns at the taste, and you watch him, intrigued. “You don’t like it?” 

“I never said that!” He yelps, clutching his mug protectively. “It’s--it’s… Good.” 

“Your answer seemed a bit hesitant,” you say, teasing him. “I’ll gladly take it back, if you don’t want it.”

“No!” He says quickly. “You gave it to  _ me!  _ No take-backsies!” 

“Hmm, alright, I suppose,” you grin behind your mug. “But only if you’re really sure.” 

“Really,  _ really  _ sure!” he glares at you. “...It’s different than I thought it would be.” 

“Yeah?” You say, curious. He nods slowly, thinking. 

“I thought it would be sweeter. It’s not. But it’s good.” 

“Yeah, that’s ‘cause I put in that nectar, instead of just straight sugar.” You frown. “And also no whipped cream or marshmallows, so that also helps.” 

“Mmm,” He half-purrs in response, too focussed on his mug to give you a coherent answer. “I want more.” 

You turn, glancing at the pan behind you. “There’s a bit more milk in the pan, if you want it… ‘S probably cooled by now, though.” 

“I don’t care,” Mammon says, and that’s fair enough, you suppose. So you gently pull his mug out of his hands, and mix him another one out of the last of the dragon’s milk. He seems extremely pleased at this, trying (and failing) to hide his grin from you. You huff a laugh at him, reaching up to ruffle his hair, not saying anything as a small purr starts up in his throat. “Hey, MC,” he begins.

“Mmmyeah?” You drawl in a half-asleep whisper.

“We could totally sell this, yanno,” he says, with a shit-eating grin. You have no doubt that he’s at least half serious about this. 

“You’re an ass, you know that,” you tell him. “I refuse to get roped into one of your schemes again, after  _ last time _ .” 

“That was your fault though!” he whines, and you grin. 

“Nah.” You finish off your drink, watching Mammon inhale the rest of his. “C’mon, let’s get this cleaned up before Beel somehow smells it and wakes up the whole house.” 

_ “Fiiinnneeee,”  _ he whines. “But only if you make it again.” 

“I’ll make it tomorrow, then,” you say. 

Mammon narrows his eyes at you. “Promise?” 

“I swear,” you say. “I’ll make it tomorrow, again. Just for you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my gift fic for the secret santa Obey Me project!!! It was hella fun to write, and personally I'm very pleased with how it turned out, so I hope you enjoyed it too lol :) merry early christmas!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> *pole vaults back into my trash pile*


End file.
